When The Rain Has Come
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Bagaimana kisah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika hujan datang? Pair : ChanBaek... Hanya Ficlet selingan yang di buat saat hujan... Please RnR...


**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Title : Happy Birthday Lay!**

**Genre : Romantic, fluffy (**_**maybe**_**)**

**Length : Oneshoot (Ficlet)**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/ChanHyun/BaekYeol Couple**

**Warning : YAOI, gaje, gak mutu, nista banget, memalukan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

_**Annyeong**_**! ^^ Lalla buat Ficlet tentang ChanBaek nih… Yey! ^0^/ Haha… Ficlet ini Lalla buat pas lagi hujan juga… Hehe… Ficlet ini Lalla persembahkan buat pecinta couple EXO sama ChanBaek **_**shipper**_**… Tapi kalau yang bukan pecinta couple EXO mau baca Ficlet ini, gak apa – apa kok… Kan gak ada undang – undang yang melarang… Hehe… Oh iya, ini Ficlet khusus buat **_**nae lovely aegya **_**"**** .5205****" Moga kamu suka yah sayang… **_**Mian**_**, **_**eomma**_** hanya bisa buat Ficlet-nya… Hehe… Langsung mulai aja deh…**

**.**

**It's bad fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If u hate the chara on this fict or me, please don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Don't bash the chara, u can bash me only**

**.**

**.**

**I told u before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla present**

**.**

**.**

**When The Rain Has Come**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**When The Rain Has Come**

Rintik hujan kini perlahan jatuh membasahi bumi. Suasana dingin menguasai jiwa siapa pun juga karena air suci yang jatuh dari langit tersebut. Di sebuah balkon apartemen, terlihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk di kursi sembari meminum segelas kopi. Sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri.

_Namja_ manis itu terus menatap hujan dengan pandangan ceria miliknya. Tiba – tiba dia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kenapa kau masih saja bandel Baekkie?" tanya _namja_ yang memeluknya itu. _namja _manis bernama Baekkie atau Baekhyun itu menoleh.

"Chanyeol…" ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Ia menatap Chanyeol, _namjachingu_nya.

"Kenapa kau masih saja betah di tempat dingin seperti ini? kau mau dirimu sakit eoh?"

Baekhyun terkekeh,

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati hujan Yeollie~"

"Kau itu paling tidak tahan dingin kan? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah merasa hangat karena pelukanmu Yeollie." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan Chanyeol pada lehernya.

"Kau mau aku semakin menghangatkanmu Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah menumpukan dagunya di kepala Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Begini…" seketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Baekhyun dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan kekasihnya tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, sedikit memiringkannya dan…

**Chup~**

Bibir keduanya menyatu. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan berusaha menikmati ciuman dari kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut dan Baekhyun pun balas melumat bibir Chanyeol.

Lama – kelamaan, ciuman mereka menjadi lebih panas. Chanyeol mulai melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun dan menggigit bibir _namja_ manis itu. Membuat Baekhyun meringis dan membuka mulutnya. Setelah bibir Baekhyun terbuka, Chanyeol segera melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut _namja_ manis itu. Mengabsen apa pun juga yang ada di dalamnya. Tak lupa ia mengajak tuan rumah untuk bermain.

Lama mereka berciuman, sampai Chanyeol merasakan nafas Baekhyun mulai memendek. Karena tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu kesulitan bernafas, akhirnya dengan agak terpaksa, Chanyeol pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah itu. Bibirnya yang sudah membengkak dan basah, dan juga nafasnya yang terengah – engah. Sungguh seksi di mata Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Sangat~" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan kepalanya menuju telinga Chanyeol dan mulai melumatnya.

"Kkk~ Kau mulai nakal Baekkie~" Baekhyun tidak mengguris Chanyeol dan masih pada kegiatannya mengulum telinga milik sang kekasih.

"Apa… kau bisa lebih menghangatkanku Yeollie?~" tanya Baekhyun setengah mendesah tepat di samping telinga Chanyeol.

"Kkk~ _As your wish honey_…" Chanyeol menyeringai dan langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal_ menuju kamar mereka. Dan setelah itu, kalian tau kan apa yang di lakukan oleh pasangan ini? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri :D

**+-+-+-END-+-+-+**

**Huwaaaa Lalla selalu gini deh… Pasti gantung waktu mau masuk NC-nya… Huweeee Lalla bener – bener belum siap mau buat yang **_**real**_** NC **_**readers**_**… Jadi **_**mian**_** #**_**bow**_**#... Oh iya, jangan lupa **_**vote**_** FF-nya… **_**Vote**_** akan di tutup tanggal 25 Desember, jadi **_**vote**_** sekarang juga yah! :D #kok kayak ngiklan? ._.a# **_**Last word**_**, tolong berikan tanggapan anda tentang Ficlet ini… **_**Gomawo**_** :D**


End file.
